El día es perfecto
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Naruto está tan enamorado que su día es perfecto cuando su querida Sakura está con él. Aunque amándola traicione a Sasuke y a Hinata. Aunque besándola a la fuerza le duela a ella también. Naruto Centric. AU. ¡HBNaruto!


**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la imagen de portada de su respectivo autor. Lo único mío es la historia.**

 **Advertencia: AU. Occ.**

* * *

 _ **El día es perfecto.**_

* * *

 **E** l día es perfecto, aunque llueve. Naruto prefiere el clima cálido y el cielo azul, pero de cualquier manera no le molesta mojarse un poco. Olvidó su paraguas como es costumbre, ella lo regañaría como siempre y así, todo sería normal. Corría incluso con la suerte de que lo dejara entrar a su casa, tal vez para aprovechar el ambiente mágico que daba una mesa al lado de una ventana con dos tazas de café. Piensa en eso para no pensar en los días anteriores, donde la lluvia acompañaba sus ratos de desesperación.

De cierta manera, es gracioso el cómo ocurrían las cosas. Él, que tanto sonríe y grita de alegría, había estado sumido en una frustración e ira tan grande que incluso había sobrepasado los límites de su sonrisa. Y en ese momento de desasosiego la había odiado como un tonto, desafiando a su naturaleza amable y arrancándole su espíritu como un salvaje que arranca las alas de una mariposa. Y ahora la amaba tanto que volvía a dolerle el corazón, que le hacía querer doblarse y caer de rodillas ante la ternura que ella le provocaba. La amaba tanto que ese sentimiento se atoraba en su garganta para hacerla explotar.

…

Se acomoda el cabello rubio que quiere volver a pararse puntiagudo, se ha puesto mucho gel, se ve un poco raro. Su saco le queda grande, era de su difunto padrino Jiraiya. Su ramo de flores tenía ya algunas rosas marchitas, pero sus zapatos están impecables. Tiene que vestirse bien para la ocasión, hoy por fin haría eso para lo que ambos habían nacido.

No piensa en el anillo de su bolsillo para no sentirse nervioso. Salió carísimo, pero ella lo valía. Quería seguirle dando las cosas a las que estaba acostumbrada. Quería que no hubiera una diferencia en su pudiente vida, quería que no se arrepintiera de haberse quedado con un muerto de hambre como él, pero bien trabajador. Después de todo, y en contra de todos, ella lo había elegido. Eso le hace creer en el amor verdadero, ese que cuentan en las películas, cuando dos almas de mundos distintos se encuentran y caen en el amor.

Llega a la puerta y toca el timbre. Espera porque ella tarda. Tal vez se está poniendo guapa para él y no quiere que la vea hasta que esté lista. No lo necesita porque es inhumanamente bella, piensa. Va a llevarla a cenar a un lugar bonito esta noche, desea que recuerde qué día es hoy, aunque no le importa mucho si lo ha olvidado.

Pasan otros tres minutos en quietud, donde sus pies se quedan estáticos pero su mente vuela entre todas las cosas que harán y todo lo que dirán, explota como un globo cuando escucha los taconazos cerca de la entrada, y se desploma ante sus pies como el trozo de plástico inservible que ahora es.

Una mujer que no es ella sale de la casa, piensa que tal vez es la señora de la limpieza.

—Diga.

—Buenas tardes. Busco a Sakura-chan.

La señora intenta poner una cara extraña pero pasa de ella enseguida. En cambio, le sonríe.

—La señorita Haruno, ¿verdad?

Naruto asiente.

—Esa muchacha ya no vive aquí, me vendió esta casa la semana pasada. No sé en dónde vivirá ahora, pero tengo su número de teléfono, ¿lo necesitas?

Naruto sonríe y se lo pide. La despistada de Sakura finalmente había conseguido moverse de casa y había olvidado decírselo. Aunque siempre lo estaba negando, resultaba que ellos dos eran muy parecidos, por eso se habían enamorado tanto.

Debería tirar ese ramo de rosas, estarán marchitas para cuando logre dar con ella, pero lo piensa mejor y prefiere llevarlo a casa.

Suspira enamorado, se ve a sí mismo como el zorro protagonista de una fábula. Su Sakura-chan es como una conejita que le gusta demasiado correr y esconderse. Se aleja para después volver a acercarse y empezar un nuevo juego en el que él la tendrá que buscar. Es un poco cansado para su mente y para su alma, quisiera que ella fuera más considerada con su corazón. No obstante, aunque lo ha insinuado, se contiene a decírselo y su mejor opción es resistir.

Cambiaría, por supuesto, la próxima vez que la volviera a ver, le diría lo que siente sobre su relación.

Camina de regreso por donde vino, no le queda más opción que intentarlo en otra ocasión. Un pétalo se cae y flota sobre un charco. Las ondas que producen le hacen recordar la primera vez que la vio y cómo todo había empezado. En ese entonces, cuando Sasuke y él aun eran amigos.

…

 _Intentó disimularlo, pero quizá el sudor en todo su cuerpo era demasiado delator. ¡Es preciosa! Pensó. Pero él era la clase de hombres que dejaba que sus expresiones faciales gritaran lo que pensaba, así que mejor se concentró en otra cosa. No resistió por mucho. La miró de arriba abajo con discreción, acariciando con una mano su muslo izquierdo y tomando con la otra la mano de su novia._

 _Sasuke la había señalado con su barbilla, cuando él le había preguntado quién era la chica que se le confesó en el primer receso. Ella era de una imagen que él encantaba alabar en una mujer. Colorida, femenina, una chica que irradiaba alegría, bondad y aventuras. El listón rojo en su cabeza la hacía ver como una caja de regalos, era gracioso y encantador. Sonrió y le brillaron los ojos. Lo mejor era preguntar a su mejor amigo._

— _Y le vas a decir que sí, ¿verdad? —dijo, fantaseando con poder conocerla, pensando en que ella era la otra chispa que animaría a su siempre amargado mejor amigo._

— _No estoy seguro—respondió, haciendo que Naruto se exaltara._

— _¿No estás seguro de qué? Vamos amigo, siempre le pones peros a todas las chicas, y luego dices que no eres gay._

 _Sasuke bufó._

— _No la conozco._

— _No dejas que nadie te conozca, huyes como un perro._

 _De hecho, sí no fuera por la constante insistencia de competición de su parte que los hizo entenderse, ni ellos hubieran sido amigos. Y peor aún, teniendo a Hinata a su lado, no le dirigía la palabra e incluso dudaba que alguna vez la hubiera escuchado hablar. Ella era muy silenciosa y opaca, y su amigo era desinteresado y apático._

— _Jódete._

 _Y así, Sasuke terminó su conversación. La volteó a ver y disfrazó su interés como la de un simple amigo que busca la manera de emparejar a su amargado chico con una bonita dama. Hinata, como siempre, apenas opinó, pero fue tan simple que ni siquiera recuerda lo que dijo, y Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no haberla escuchado. Estaban a tres meses de graduarse de la universidad._

 _La volvió a ver casi una semana después, cuando Sasuke llegó a las bancas de la cafetería con su nueva chica. Ella saludó a todos cordialmente de la mano, presentándose sola mientras Sasuke le pedía a Kiba que se sentara del otro lado de la larga mesa para que Sakura se pudiera sentar a su lado. Sakura, un nombre como el del árbol más hermoso de Japón._

 _Cuando le tocó a él sujetar su mano, sintió unas cosquillas en su nuca que le recorrieron la espalda y murieron cerca de las piernas. Tenía una sonrisa tan grande y bonita, nada discreta y unos ojazos verdes como la naturaleza. Ella era la primavera hecha carne y hueso._

 _Como era de esperar, la nueva relación fue el centro de atención. A Sakura le tocó contar todos los detalles porque Sasuke era muy poco hablador y ni este evento le movía el piso. Fue él quien más preguntó, sobre ella más que sobre su relación con su amigo y en el fondo de su corazón, sintió que ellos habían conectado muy bien._

…

Llega a su casa y marca el teléfono de su prima Karin, el teléfono de Sakura desvía la llamada. Ella le contesta con cautela, sabe lo que él le va a preguntar, casi piensa que tiene un papel delante con las cosas ya escritas de lo que tiene que decir.

—Hola Karin, ¿cómo estás?

Del otro lado Karin suspira.

—Bien, ¿qué necesitas?

Cortante como siempre, Naruto agradece que sea así.

—Sakura, ¿dónde está?

Su humor no cambia, habla como de costumbre, no avisa a quien le escucha que realmente es un hombre diferente. Por ella ha cambiado. Pero no es suficiente, sabe que Karin sospecha. No es normal su actitud, no es normal su calma ni es normal su apego a esa mujer aun con tanto alejamiento.

—Ella se fue Naruto.

—Sí lo sé —dice, tranquilo. —Por eso te llamo, quiero saber a dónde.

Lo explica como si hablara con una niña de 3 años. Karin detesta que la traten como a una tontita y quiere explotar, sin embargo, se toma su momento para controlar su ira, Naruto ha comenzado a darle un poco de miedo.

—Ya acepta que no te quiere y déjala en paz.

Karin le cuelga y él no deja de sonreír. Aprieta el celular con tanta fuerza que su mano se pone roja y las venas se exaltan, aprieta los dientes que siente que se le van a quebrar y sus ojos deslavan furia.

Pero se calma tan pronto como su teléfono se estrella contra la vitrina de una alacena vieja, y mientras los vidrios se caen por toda su casa piensa que no necesita de nadie, porque sus corazones están unidos y él la volverá a encontrar.

…

 _Era incómodo verlos besarse, aun cuando Hinata estaba a su lado y ellos podían hacer lo mismo. Pero su chica era tan tímida que no soportaba ni un besito frente a los demás, aunque ni siquiera les vieran, porque se sonrojaba y su cabeza empezaba a fallar. Estaban en los jardines de la universidad, detrás de los laboratorios._

 _No eran las únicas parejas, pero todos hacían cosas más entretenidas que él. Hinata estaba roja e intentaba hablar sobre las clases y la tarea, mientras frente a ellos Sasuke y Sakura se fundían en un abrazo y un beso tal vez exageradamente apasionado._

— _Bueno ya, que te la vas a comer —bromea._

 _Su intención dio resultado y se separaron. Sasuke sonrió con esa expresión de que es el puto amo que siempre le ha fastidiado, pero que en ese entonces le había provocado darle un puñetazo que le borrara su estúpida expresión. Tienen los labios tan rojos que le da un malestar estomacal._

— _Lo siento —se disculpaba ella como si los hubiera ofendido. Tal vez había notado lo incómodos que están los otros dos._

— _No hay problema, sólo me resulta extraño ver a Sasuke así, ¡y eso que no querías salir con ella!_

 _Disfrazó su comentario venenoso con su actitud despistada. Sakura sonrió apretando los labios y Sasuke se lo quedó viendo._

— _¿Ah sí? —preguntó ella._

— _Dije que no sabía._

— _Como sea, me alegro de que le hayas dicho que sí, aunque sigues igual de amargado, al menos ya no serás virgen._

 _Sakura se había ruborizado e intervino._

— _¡Naruto! ¡No digas esas cosas!_

 _Naruto lo dijo para saber hasta dónde han llegado, y quedó satisfecho cuando vio que la frigidez de Sasuke jugaba a su favor, al menos era así en el sexo. Apenas llevaban un mes juntos y ya parecía que se conocían de toda la vida. Sasuke la besaba, la abrazaba y la seguía como si realmente la quisiera. Pensaba que no era el reflejo del amor lo que proyectaba, sino su siempre insano instinto de superioridad, de macho alfa protegiendo su territorio._

 _Y él no sabe por qué se sentía últimamente tan disgustado._

— _Necesito comprar unos nuevos audífonos y voy a ir a esa plaza nueva, donde hay un montón de esas cosas, dicen que está más barato por allá, ¿me acompañas?_

 _Naruto se había encontrado con Sakura a la hora de la salida. Habían cancelado las últimas clases, pero Sasuke aun así tenía que quedarse a su práctica de basquetbol, y Hinata debía andar por ahí, buscándolo._

— _Claro, voy a avisarle a Sasuke para que nos alcance..._

— _¡No es necesario! —exclamó, cuando ella estaba a punto de sacar su teléfono. —Ya le había preguntado antes que a ti y me dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer después de la práctica. Es más, él me pidió que te llevara para que no te aburrieras esperándolo._

 _Sakura no dudó porque había aprendido que Naruto era un buen amigo, con la confianza vinieron también los regaños y después las preocupaciones y las charlas amenas. No obstante, hasta sus arrebatos de ira se le hacían encantadores. Imaginaba esa energía descargándose en otros lados, con otros sentimientos. Pensaba que tal vez ese era su secreto para traer a Sasuke como un gatito detrás de ella, cuando siempre rechazó el estar encantado por una mujer._

 _Eso le fascinaba de ella. Quiso creer que era simple competencia, como estaba tan acostumbrado. De alguna retorcida manera, que a veces le avergonzaba cuando se daba cuenta, él quería ser el centro de atención de la chica de Sasuke porque así era su relación, la competencia los había hecho amigos y mientras más cosas había por competir y demostrar quién de los dos era el mejor, más fuerte se hacía su lazo de amistad._

 _Sasuke nunca se interesó si quiera en dirigirle la palabra a su chica, pero en este caso era diferente, porque Sakura tenía algo que lo llamaba, sentía que era tan distinta a él, y que, al mismo tiempo, comprendía su alma más que nadie._

— _Bueno, entonces vámonos._

 _Por supuesto que todo fue mentira. Ni siquiera se había topado con Sasuke._

…

No está ni en la casa de sus padres, ni en la casa de Temari, ni siquiera con Karin. Realmente ha desaparecido. Le tiemblan las manos, trata con todas sus fuerzas de escapar del pensamiento más negativo de su alma. Ella no le ha abandonado, sólo se siente perseguida por la culpa, quizá el temor de ser juzgada sea más grande que ella y necesita un poco de tiempo para pensar, lejos de todo lo que la pone mal o que le haga recordar.

Entonces, con ese en mente, se relaja.

No pasa mucho cuando piensa en la casa de su antiguo amigo, en lo lejos que se fue a vivir. No quiere creer que realmente ella lo haya ido a buscar, pero lo siente. Y la furia lo vuelve a alcanzar.

…

 _Durante el tiempo que pasaban juntos, en los que se escapaban de Sasuke y se escondían de Hinata, a veces sin que la misma Sakura estuviera consciente de ello, pudo conocerla mejor. Incluso, presumía, mejor que el mismísimo Sasuke._

 _Porque con él, ella podía conversar de cualquier cosa sin temor a que su conversación fuera del agrado de alguien que siempre está amargado, podía reírse escandalosamente con él, y mover sus manos cuando quería explicar algo y podía retarlo en el dance dande revolution y ser el centro de atención en la sala de juegos. Con él, ella cantaba a todo pulmón su canción favorita porque la acompañaba con su voz y su guitarra, con él, ella podía contar abiertamente sus sentimientos y hablar sobre sus sueños y no sentirse ridícula. Amaba la medicina, pero su verdadero sueño era ser boxeadora._

 _Estar con Sakura sí era divertido, reconstructivo y emocionante. Sakura era equilibrio. Sakura era perfecta._

 _Y en uno de esos momentos, cuando esperaban en el parque junto a la escuela a que Sasuke terminara sus entrenamientos, se atrevió a tomarla del cuello y la besó._

 _Sakura, como la buena chica que es, lo había empujado enseguida y le había dado una muy dolorosa cachetada. Le gritó muchas cosas, groserías en su mayoría, pero sus oídos no podían escuchar demasiado ni su cerebro carburar y darle sentido a sus palabras porque la suavidad de sus labios aún estaba ahí, erizándole la piel._

 _No tiene miedo de que le vaya a decir a Sasuke o a su novia, teme más que no le quiera volver a ver. No pudo evitarlo, Dios lo sabe, la quiso desde que la vio por primera vez._

…

Salió de su casa, enfermo de estar sólo. Compró el primer boleto a la prefectura en la que ahora vivía Sasuke. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, él no sería capaz de recibirla después de como ambos, Sakura y él mismo, lo habían lastimado. Incluso si la quería, su orgullo era más grande y no los perdonaría jamás.

Y ella era peor. ¿Cómo podía dejarlo sin decir nada para ir a buscar a otro hombre? Incluso si fue el primero, incluso sí fue el inocente sujeto a quién engañaron los dos.

La odiaba por ser una traidora, una manipuladora ambiciosa y fácil de querer. La ira que inundaba de nuevo su cuerpo le hacía temblar las manos y querer arrancarse el cabello. Con el vagón del tren vacío, una mañana de miércoles de lluvia en pleno octubre, Naruto Uzumaki gritó de dolor.

Y cuando hubo desgarrado su garganta del odio que sentía por ella, del enojo, de la traición, de la humillación y de la decepción, lo último que faltó por decir antes de que callera envuelto en tristeza, fue el amor.

…

 _Sakura no volvió a hablarle por dos semanas. Había tomado su distancia, aunque Sasuke no lucía diferente. No le había dicho nada talvez para no provocar un problema entre ellos y le agradeció por ello. Pero en el fondo de su mente, pensaba que quizá hubiera sido mejor que Sasuke le diera un puñetazo, para que sus ideas se acomodaran y esa nube rosa que cegaba su razón desapareciera. En cambio, la ansiedad de estar cerca de ella creció, deseaba buscarla y pedirle perdón, no por haberla besado sin su permiso, sino por no haberla cortejado antes._

 _Y, en contra de todo pronóstico, fue ella quien llegó a él._

— _Hola —saludó. Nervioso._

 _Sakura lo miró fijamente._

— _Quiero que me expliques por qué hiciste eso._

 _Naruto sintió su piel arder con sólo escucharla insinuar aquel beso._

— _¿El qué? —se siente temerario._

— _Ya sabes._

 _Lo sabía, pero quería que ella lo insinuara y así, lo recordara. Cuan satisfactorio había sido saber que al igual que él, Sakura no había podido dejar de pensar en su beso en esas semanas._

— _Refréscame la memoria._

 _Sabía que odiaba que jugaran al tonto, porque la conocía más de lo que ella creía._

— _El maldito beso._

 _Sus palabras eran tan bravas como ella._

— _Ah, eso. —se levanta y la encara._

 _Es más alto que ella por varios centímetros que su barbilla podría tocar su frente, dio pasos que la obligaron a retroceder hasta que estuvo acorralada contra un árbol. Estuvieron en el mismo parque, en el mismo lugar donde se habían dado su primero beso. No era tan tonto como todos creían, fue capaz de leer entre líneas._

— _¿Viniste por más? ¿Es eso?_

 _Sakura lo miró ceñuda._

— _No puedo creerlo, Naruto Uzumaki, y yo que pensé que eras un chico tierno y diferente. Pero no, eres un cerdo pervertido como todos los demás. No voy a decirle nada a Sasuke porque no quiero herirlo, ¡pero no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida!_

 _Pudo haberle seguido gritando cosas, e insultarlo y golpearlo, pero la boca de Naruto había sido más rápida que ella y sus brazos más fuertes. En el fondo sabía que era un abuso, que esto no se le hacía a la chica que tanto quería, sin embargo, sus impulsos eran más rápidos que su razón y el hambre, más poderosa que la cordura._

 _Se separó y ella lo miró enfurecida. Sin lágrimas o tristeza, sólo furia. Con los labios rojos y los ojos afilados. Casi volvió a caer en sus redes._

— _No entiendes que esto es tu culpa, Sakura-chan—comentó en un susurro. —Tu provocaste esto en mí, no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Deja a Sasuke y yo dejaré a Hinata, si tú me eliges, yo comeré de tu mano por siempre._

— _¡Naruto…!_

— _No soy un pervertido, lo que siento no es morbosidad, no quiero herir a nadie. Pero no puedo evitar querer estar contigo todo el tiempo y besarte. Perdóname Sakura-chan por no sentirme culpable, pero yo…_

— _¡Basta!_

— _¿Naruto-kun?_

 _Y cuando ella estuvo a punto de decirle que no dejaría al amor de su vida por nada en el mundo, Hinata, con las lágrimas ya escurriendo, apareció._

…

No tenía su dirección y no era necesaria, Itachi se la daría con una simple mentira. Espera estar equivocado. Prefiere recibir la noticia de que ella está muerta a que está con él.

Sigue lloviendo y su ropa está arruinada, su padrino lo patearía si aún viviera y mirara lo que ha hecho con su saco. Su cabello está desordenado de nuevo, no ha traído un sólo presente.

Toca el timbre y espera en la entrada. Su mente vuela cuando escucha el sonido de unos tacones de mujer acercarse, espera con toda su alma que sea la mujer de la limpieza.

…

 _Hinata le dijo a Ino e Ino le dijo a Sasuke. Con eso inició una pelea de la cuál nadie sobrevivió. Furia para su amigo, llantos para ellas, golpes para él. Su relación había acabado una semana antes de la graduación y aunque su tierna novia lo intentó, él ya no podía verla como algo más que una simple conocida._

 _El día de la gran ceremonia y posterior baile la fue a buscar. Era incluso demasiado estúpido y lo sabía, azotaría la puerta en su cara, pero quería verla. Había aprendido ya que contra ese impulso no se podía luchar, así que se dejaba hacer, y que pasara lo que Dios quisiera que fuera a pasar._

 _Sakura vivía sola, porque sus padres tenían el suficiente dinero como para consentir un apartamento apenas cumplió los dieciocho. Entonces sólo tenía que convencerla a ella._

 _Pensó que le gritaría cuando lo mirara, pero eso no pasó. Lo que sí pasó entre ellos fue una triste mirada de una adolorida Sakura Haruno, quien portaba un bonito vestido verde como sus ojos, que seguramente había comprado semanas antes de su ruptura y que hubiera deseado usar en el baile con él. Con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y el maquillaje escurrido que apenas había intentado ser._

 _Pasó sin su permiso, Sakura no tenía ni ánimos para pelear con él._

— _Hola._

—… _Hola._

 _Nunca fue tímido, siempre tenía algo que decir._

— _¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?_

 _Pensó realmente que sería capaz de matarlo, porque todo se había arruinado por su culpa. Sin embargo, estaba tan tranquila que le daba miedo._

— _¿Sakura-chan?_

— _¿Tratas de hacerme reír? —dijo, como un fantasma._

— _Quiero hacerte sentir mejor. Dime qué necesitas, haré lo que sea._

 _También pensó que mencionaría a Sasuke._

— _Pon música, invítame a bailar._

 _Pero en su lugar, se conformaba con usarlo a él como un espejismo del verdadero hombre que quería._

 _Entonces habían bailado. Sakura temblaba entre sus brazos mientras lloraba en voz baja. Debió despreciarlo y no lo hizo, debió echarlo de su casa, pero dejó que se quedara ahí toda la noche. Esa fue la primera vez que le hizo sentir preferido. Y mientras ella cerraba los ojos y dormía envuelta en el conformismo y la desolación, él se sentía tan feliz que sonrió como si se lo llevara una fresca marea, creada por las lágrimas de los dos._

…

Es tan bonita que no puede enojarse con ella, aunque esté ahí. Puede fingir que la odia cuando está solo, pero no cuando esta frente a ella. Únicamente quiere tomarla de las mejillas y besarla, decirle que la vuelve a perdonar y que se marchan juntos de la mano hacia el hogar que él quiere formar con ella.

Lo odia a él por no salirse de su vida. No tiene dignidad, es como un perro que regresa siempre porque no ama, sólo sabe estorbar.

—Lárgate de nuestra casa Naruto —pronuncia Sasuke, tan amargado como siempre, con su mirada agria.

—Sakura-chan, vámonos —dice, sin escucharlo.

Es incómodo el silencio. Sasuke mide sus movimientos como una pantera y Sakura es un conejito asustado. Sabe que si Naruto abre su boca zorruna será el fin. Él la tiene en sus manos.

…

 _Se atrevió a acariciar sus brazos suaves y blancos, y a enrollar sus cabellos entre sus dedos. Ella ya había encontrado un trabajo en el hospital, aunque no dejó de motivarla a que practicara su deporte favorito, no obstante, el poco tiempo que tenía prefería utilizarlo para descansar. Naruto no dejó de buscarla, aunque ella le dijo mil veces que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, Sakura era una mujer que odiaba estar sola, y la compañía de Naruto siempre era agradable, divertida y consoladora. Naruto no intentó dar ni un paso más porque no era el momento y fue mejor así, porque Sakura sola se tendió a sus brazos como en bandeja de plata._

 _Sakura cerró los ojos cuando ya casi eran las tres de la mañana, Naruto había invadido su espacio cuando le tocaba turno nocturno como un enfermo más. Le enojó y divirtió por momentos, pero agradeció su compañía en esa noche tan fría._

 _Y cuando los volvió a abrir, él ya estaba en frente, con esa mirada tan extraña en él que reflejaba la pasión que sentía por ella. Se dejó besar porque se sentía sola. Sasuke ya no hablaba, estaba furioso y no pensaba que la fuera a escuchar, a pesar de que no hizo nada malo, recibió su rechazo cruel._

 _Entonces no tenía nada de malo si se dejaba querer por un hombre tan cálido como Naruto. Dejó que acariciara sus labios de manera tan enérgica y pasional, con su lengua queriendo alcanzar la suya sin dejar ni el mínimo espacio entre sus bocas. Acarició con sus inexpertas manos su cuello y la abrazo por la cintura, mientras realmente intentaba devorarla, moviendo su cabeza buscando diferentes ángulos para disfrutar de su boca, con la libertad de ser aceptado y la necesidad de demostrarle cuanto la amaba._

 _Esa noche le quitó la ropa y lamió su cuerpo. Atacó su pecho a mordidas suaves, deslizó sus manos entre sus piernas y sus dedos entre su humedad. La acostó sobre una camilla y le devoró el alma. La hizo apretar sus labios para guardar sus gritos y estirar el cuello sin poder estar en paz. Estuvo dentro de ella cuando su virilidad no pudo estar más dolorosa y dispuesta. La penetró tan suave en un principio como un príncipe y después tan salvaje como un animal. La disfrutó tanto como si fuera el postre más delicioso del mundo y la hizo su mujer. Nadie la había tomado antes, se había guardado para él._

— _Estoy tan feliz —susurró, cuando se retiró de ella y se acostó a su lado. —Te amo, Sakura-chan. Vas a ver que seré el mejor novio._

 _Con la calentura fuera viene el arrepentimiento._

—… _Naruto._

…

—¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy?

Sakura asiente y mira hacia el suelo. Es diez de octubre.

—Hice reservación en un restaurante de los caros, como te gusta. Regresemos a casa mi amor, celebra conmigo mi cumpleaños.

Suspira y le condena.

—No _—_ sentencia, apuñala y mata. _—_ Me quedaré aquí con Sasuke. Finalmente hemos aclarado todo y quiero estar a su lado. Por favor Naruto, entiende que lo amo a él. No me busques más.

Lo dice tan tranquila como si hablara con un niño que no puede llevar al parque. Tan calmada que por primera vez siente ganas de jalarle los cabellos a una mujer. No sabe qué pasa por su mente, algo anda mal, siente que otra persona se apodera de su cuerpo y de nuevo ya no es el mismo Naruto de siempre.

La jala del cuello y le toma el mentón con brusquedad. Algo anda mal, jamás le haría daño a una mujer, menos a su Sakura-chan, pero lo está haciendo y no se puede controlar. Sasuke salta rabioso a separarlos, jura que lo va a matar.

—¡Me engañaste! —grita. —¡Te vuelves a burlar de mí!

—¡Suéltala infeliz!

—¡Naruto suéltame!

—¡Eres una perra fácil y mentirosa! ¿Ya le dijiste a tu amado Sasuke que te follé una y otra vez? Te di hasta por el culo ¿y aun así vienes a estarle rogando a él? —se exalta. —¡Te pregunté mil veces qué necesitabas para ser feliz conmigo, intenté ser el hombre que tú querías, pero no, toda esta mierda de tiempo desperdiciada! ¡Hinata era mejor que tú! ¡Debí quedarme con ella!

—¡Cállate!

—¿Te acostaste con él? —pregunta Sasuke conmocionado. —¿Es verdad Sakura?

Ella se queda muda, sabe que no podrá mentir. Su mejor salida es entonces llorar y pedir perdón, rogar para que la deje explicarse una vez más.

—¡Me dijiste que Naruto te había besado a la fuerza! ¡Te creí Sakura! ¿Ahora con qué mentira vas a salir? ¿Acaso te violó?

Ahora es su antiguo mejor amigo quien sujeta a la mujer del brazo y la lleva a la salida. Lo escucha murmurar que es una mentirosa, una traidora y que ahora sí no la quería volver a ver. Que se guardara su llanto para el primer idiota que le creyera.

Y él es precisamente ese idiota que le cree.

Y una vez ambos fuera de esa casa, abandonados bajo las nubes grises y el suelo mojado, Naruto la abraza y la consuela. Sakura lo odia y golpea su pecho con sus puños debilitados. Se esfuerza, pero no logra hacer nada mejor que darse la vuelta y caminar hacia donde debería estar la estación.

—Lo que dije fue mentira, Sakura-chan —menciona a sus espaldas. —Tú eres la mejor mujer del mundo.

Apresura su paso y la alcanza. La toma de la mano y le cuenta los planes que tiene para hoy. Su imaginación vuelve a volar y se eleva hasta el cielo, está tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras aprieta su mano que se siente fría y le dice lo hermosa que se ve, aunque esté un poco mojada.

El restaurante valdrá la pena, las flores un poco marchitas que esperan en su casa también. Y como no, el anillo que lleva grabado su nombre se verá perfecto en su blanca mano, cuando ella vea que no tiene otra opción. Porque nació para ser su mujer.

Hoy será por siempre el día más perfecto.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **H** ola! Tarde pero seguro. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Naruto! El ninja más perrón aquí.

Pues como verán, no es la historia más feliz del mundo y Naruto es occ, pero el romance sano está sobrevalorado gggg.

Gracias por leer.

 **SM~**


End file.
